Dark Mask
by Mello Evans
Summary: "quem sabe, a máscara que o outro carregava estava debaixo daquela e o verdadeiro estava ali, lhe levando à loucura" .: Crossover. SLASH. NC-17. Batman/CapitãoAmérica:.


●**Crossover: Batman&Avengers. SLASH. NC-17. SEM BETAGEM (e não revisada! rsrsr).●**

**Avengers© Marvel Comics. Batman© DC Comics.**

Essa fic vai de presente para a **Lucy****(CyborgCute)**mais conhecida como o **Near** mais pervo da história do SANA! Ela é a minha dona, me pôs coleirinha e tudo **:3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Mask<strong>_

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

><p>Steve Rogers se perguntou pela 54ª vez o que estava fazendo ali, aquilo era um quarto de motel barato em... Deus, como era mesmo o nome daquela cidade?<p>

**Gotham City.**

Mas esse era o menor dos problemas. Mesmo. Como ele, O Capitão América, deixara o aeroporta-aviões da S.H.I.E.L.D, uma das inúmeras bases dos Avengers, para satisfazer uma vontade tão pequena diante da necessidade do povo americano?

Olhou novamente pela janela, era de lá que _seu_ Cavaleiro das Trevas costumava vir, burlando até mesmo seus sentidos sobre humanos. Bastou piscar apenas uma vez para aquele super-herói de identidade desconhecida, até mesmo para o primeiro vingador, aparecer. No entanto aquilo só deixava tudo ainda mais excitante e o nobre capitão sentia-se libertino demais por aquilo.

– Como estão as coisas em Stamford? – Perguntou assim que entrou quebrando o silêncio, as cortinas balançando com o vento que atravessava pela janela aberta.

– Creio que da mesma forma que aqui. – Retrucou o capitão aproximando-se, vestido em seu uniforme vermelho e azul, porém seu a máscara enquanto alisava seus cabelos aloirados. Era inevitável não desviar seu campo de visão para aqueles lábios finos, única parte daquele rosto em que Batman se dava ao luxo de mostrar.

Steve Rogers nem se lembrava mais de como tudo aconteceu até chegar naquele desfecho que, de certa forma, parecia ser inevitável. Sentia-se um pouco traído por ser o único a mostrar sua verdadeira identidade, mas aquele homem por trás da máscara parecia usar isso a seu próprio favor. Não pode impedir seu coração mutante de acelerar quando aqueles olhos escuros o encararam e o dono daqueles mesmos olhos dar dois passos firmes até invadir seu espaço pessoal deliberadamente.

Bruce deu um leve riso de canto no momento em que encurralou Steve contra a parede. Sabia que não era lá uma coisa muito bem pensada por que apesar de todo aquele aparato do Batman ele era apenas um humano, o dono das Empresas Wayne, e já aquele Vingador lutou e viu de perto a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sentiu um corpo bem definido de encontro ao seu mesmo com a armadura negra entre ambos e seus lábios comicharam para sentir os do outro mais próximos, comprimidos com os seus. Mas ele não ficaria apenas no "querer" não era disso, era uma pessoa de ação e ele faria e só sairia dali com seus desejos mais sórdidos realizados.

Steve bem que queria falar alguma coisa, pedir que ele retirasse aquela maldita máscara negra (afinal ele era correto demais para arrancá-la sem consentimento), saber quem era aquele homem que sempre que podia lhe levava à loucura. Porém sua mente não pode processar nada mais coesivo quando sentiu uma boca levemente fria tapar a sua e uma língua quente serpentear, caçar a sua com avidez que correspondeu prontamente e à altura que merecia.

O Dono da Noite logo puxou aquela cintura máscula, delineada, coberta apenas pelo tecido azulado para mais perto. Provou a voracidade do loiro em querer tocar seu corpo, tentando desconsertadamente retirar o seu cinto e se livrar da capa escura. Deixou e não teria como fazer de outro jeito por que só em ver aquele desespero de Rogers em ser possuído fazia seu membro doer, incomodar, quase implorar para adentrar aquele lugar tão quente.

O nobre Capitão perdeu a pose, Batman infelizmente – ou felizmente – tinha esse poder sobre ele. O cinto caiu no chão, junto com todos aqueles aparatos de última geração que Bruce adorava usar junto com suas próprias vestes. Vislumbrou aquele homem a sua frente escondido apenas por aquela camuflagem negra que cobria boa parte de rosto e cabeça. Não perdeu tempo, seu corpo necessitava sentir cada pedaço de cútis desprotegida daquela criatura misteriosa, abraçou-o sentindo suas excitações se roçaram e os gemidos ganharem amplitude entre aquelas quatro paredes vulgares. Tocou suas mãos grandes na nuca lívida e cheia de marcas, alastrada de cicatrizes, cheias de enigmas (ele desvendaria todas se o outro permitisse), sentindo os pequenos cabelos escuros que saiam marotamente debaixo do disfarce e tocavam na nuca de cheiro amadeirado.

Mãos possessivas seguraram as nádegas de Steve Rogers com propriedade, apertando com desejo, sofreguidão, não se importando se deixaria marcar ou se poderia doer. O nome daquilo era apetite, necessidade, e ele saciaria todas naquela mesma noite ou não se chama Bruce Christian Wayne.

– Hanm. – Rogers gemeu, não se importando se aquilo não era condizente para sua idade ou sexo, afinal deveria ter o dobro da idade daquele ser que ele nem sequer conhecia ou sabia o nome para choramingar em cada vez que achasse que fosse se despedaçar em vontade até o _fim_ de ambos.

Batman moveu-se ritmado de encontro ao membro do outro provando seus sexos buscarem alívio, aproveitou o momento para deslizar um de seus dedos ladinamente até a entrada do Capitão. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando lábios sugaram seu pescoço, um corpo moveu-se mais uma vez de encontro ao seu, simulando cópula, querendo arrancar todo o seu autocontrole e tudo foi pelos ares quando Rogers o puxou decidido para a cama minúscula daquele cubículo. Nem soube dizer como o pequeno leito suportou o peso.

O Primeiro Vingador adorou quando seu homem-morcego fechou os dedos em seu membro suplicante e começou a lamber-lhe o pescoço, podia jurar que ele o sugaria pela jugular como um vampiro sobre sua presa. Mas só pode segurar alguma sanidade até esse momento, pois Batman não era destemido a toa e muito menos piedoso em sugar seus mamilos, descer até o umbigo e ir mais abaixo, _mais__abaixo_ até os lábios se comprimirem ao redor de sua ereção. Por um segundo ele pensou em retirar aquela máscara, o outro estava tão compenetrado que nem notaria.

Entretanto, quem sabe, a máscara que o outro carregava estava debaixo daquela e o verdadeiro estava ali, lhe levando à loucura e adentrando sem aviso algum um de seus dedos entre suas nádegas para logo iniciar um vai e vem a adentrar-lhe com outro e mais outro até Roger quase implorar.

– Mais, Bat... hanms...man. Mais. – Agarrou-se nas laterais daquela cama miúda e barata. Porque seria suspeito demais se eles fossem para algum lugar mais requintado, porém Steve não estava interessado se os lençóis seriam de seda ou de algodão barato. O bom era provar daquele Cavaleiro das trevas posicionando-se entre suas pernas, forçando-se sem dó (mas ele nunca pedira para Batman ser gentil, não havia mulheres ali) enquanto buscava sua boca naquele emaranhado de peles.

– Você está tão quente hoje. – Bruce disse rouco enquanto mantinha pressão dentro do loiro. – Haaanm... Não... Faça isso. – Pediu.

O Capitão América sorriu cansado e, contrariando o que foi dito, contraiu-se interna e novamente ao em volta da excitação do Detetive da Noite enquanto arrancava grunhidos roucos do mesmo.

Wayne vendo que a mensagem quase subliminar do outro pedindo para ele ir logo com aquilo se moveu. Saiu quase todo para arremeter-se sem dó ou compaixão e foi outra e mais outra, aumentando o ritmo apertando aquelas coxas firmes que circunscreviam sua cintura com domínio.

– Eu... anhm. Sei que não é só isso que tem pra me dar. – Atiçou. Definitivamente ele não estava com a consciência totalmente sã. Ou sim. Dependia apenas de pontos de vista.

Batman o agarrou pelos cabelos, o outro estava pedindo por aquilo. Retirou-se de dentro de Steve relutante, mas era apenas para tornar as coisas ainda melhores, ouviu um gemido de protesto, porém fora o outro que pedira ele apenas saciaria o desejo de seu adorado Avenger. E usando uma de suas várias técnicas de artes marciais virou o outro de bruços com o rosto enterrado no travessei branco, subiu levemente o outro pelos quadris fazendo-o ficar com as nádegas empinadas e prontas para sua entrada.

– Assim está... Melhor? – Inquiriu assim que penetrou com tudo e até o fim.

O loiro apertou as pálpebras e mordeu o lábio inferior para abafar o gemido em um misto de dor e prazer.

– Está... ótimo. – Disse entre uma estocada e outro. O outro se arremetia com força, sem pena, como um macho alfa deveria ser.

O filantropo por traz daquele disfarce tomou o membro de Rogers com a mão direita, masturbando-o da mesma forma devassa em que o devorava, sem pena e ao mesmo tempo com todo o cuidado do mundo. Não demorou muito até eles atingirem seus cumes e os dois caírem exaustos naquela cama minúscula, Steve por cima de Bruce, ambos esgotados e suados entre beijos profundos e demorados com espaço apenas para respirar.

O Capitão pensou em perguntar se um dia Batman lhe faria as honras de tirar aquela máscara negra, no entanto ele, depois de tanto tempo, entendeu que a verdadeira máscara que o Cavaleiro das Trevas era obrigado a carregar era outra e que o verdadeiro estava ali, dividindo a cama e louco para invadir seu corpo mais uma vez.

E ele deixaria.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p><em>Realmente, o Batman é muito Sex Appeal! kkkk Gostou Lucy? Oh seme das semes! Rsrsrs<em>

_**Review**?_


End file.
